Second Chance
by gag577
Summary: Natsume and Mikan promised to each other that only DEATH CAN BREAK THEM APART. What if Natsume found another girl? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Broken Promise

**Second Chance: The Broken Promise**

Chapter 1

**Flashback – March 14, 2001 (White Day, Japan) 6:00 PM**

Mikan's phone rang. She picked it up and saw Natsume's name blinking so she quickly answered it.

Mikan: Hello!

Natsume: Ne, polka-

Mikan: Natsume-kun! We're already 20 you know! You should act mature now!

Natsume: I don't care

After 1 minute of dead silence…… Natsume decided to broke it……

Natsume: Polkalet'smeetat7:00PMtonight. (he said rapidly)

Mikan: Huh?! I don't get it. Can you repeat it much slower?

Natsume: As usual, being **dumb** is your attitude, right? (Mikan was irritated, so she decided to hang up…)

Mikan: Ok. Ja -

Natsume: Wait! Ok! Much slower!

Polka…let's…meet…at…7:00PM…tonight. Get it?

Mikan: Huh?!...Ok. Bye…honey.

Natsume: Ja. Honey.

After that conversation the lovely brunette quickly took a 30-minute shower. Strawberry scent filled the whole room. After, she then got out of the bathroom and brushed her teeth, but then, to her shock, she saw a very beautiful woman behind her reflection in the mirror. The beautiful woman said….

"My daughter, Mikan Sakura, please evacuate this place once and for all!"

"But, why?!" Mikan asked with a confused look.

"Daughter, get changed and go out of this place. Please..!" she said with a worried face.

"By the way, who are you? Why are you calling me your daughter?" Mikan asked.

"Please just obey me. I'm your mother, Azumi Yuka." she replied.

"Huh, but my mom just died last year"

"I know. I'm not a ghost or a reincarnated person. I'm just here to guide you always. Please, I know something dangerous would happen to you if you will not go out. Luna Koizumi is searching for you!"

"Just who is she?" Mikan asked.

"That girl has a very dangerous Alice."

"Ok. Let me change first!"

When Mikan was done with her changing routine, her mother commanded her to just go out as soon as possible. Mikan nodded and went out.

_**Meanwhile**_

Natsume is now singing /rehearsing their theme song "Best in Me" by Blue. He is now waiting for **the love of his life**. Just a few moments later, Mikan strolled in.

Natsume said, "Mikan! _Dummy_! You're so late!"

"Baka, why are you late?" he asked, now approaching her.

"Shut up!" Mikan retorted, a little bit upset about what happened a while ago.

Natsume, with his keen senses noticed this, so he decided to give his little "gift" earlier.

"Mikan, here, this is for you," he said, handing a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates with a note while facing at other direction, hiding his already red cheeks.

"What's this?"

A little bit irritated, Natsume retorted, "Can't you tell just by looking? Obviously, that's your favorite flowers and chocolates."

Mikan open the note:

"Baka, don't eat too much chocolate or else you'll be fatter than you think."

"Arigatou, Natsume. You really know how to cheer me up." she smiled happily and kissed Natsume on the cheeks.

"Now, won't you treat me for dinner?!

"So, turns out that you're little monters are now hungry, huh!" he said, smirking.

"Mou, Natsume, you're so mean! I really am hungry!" Mikan retorted, with her puppy dog eyes, as usual.

"Hai, hai…" _Damn, those eyes! Why do I always fell for it?!_

Mikan happily cling unto Natsume's right arm. Indeed, they both suit each other. Now, they are heading to a restaurant. They chose a table on a corner with less people so, they can be alone.

"Ne, Natsume?"

"Hn.."

"My mother talked to me a while ago.."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Really, I'm serious!'

"How the hell would that happen huh?"

"I know, I know… It's confusing me too. And on top of it, she said that I should be careful because somebody is looking for me."

"Do you know the name?"

"I think it was Luna Koizumi but, I'm not sure."

"I had heard that name before. _But where?_"

"Really? Do you know her?"

"No idea…"

"Woah, it's the first time that you're out of ideas." Mikan said while holding her laughter.

"Hn.." Natsume unable to retort this time so, he just let it past.

Actually, his head is in riot at the moment. He is indeed sure that he herd **"that" **before, it's just that he can't remember it. Also, he was worried for Mikan, he just can't admit it.

"Natsume, you were going to say something right?"

"Well, I'll be leaving for USA early tomorrow."

"Oh really? Then, have a nice trip!" Mikan said unknowingly.

Natsume smirked at this, and started counting…… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, ….

"**WHAT? **You'll be leaving?"

"Okay, okay, calm down a bit."

"How can I, when you're saying that you'll be leaving to a place which I don't know where and to top it all, you're leaving tomorrow!"

"Mikan, it's only for a short while. I'll be back after 6 months, okay?"

"But, it's too long! And how come you've only informed me today?"

"Sorry about that but unfortunately, I had only been informed last night."

"Oh…"

"So that's it. Then shall we finish eating then, I'll accompany you home."

"Natsume, you'll come back, won't you?"

"Of course, I promise."

Natsume reached for Mikan and gently pulled her in a passionate kiss. It was not their first kiss though. **(A/N: If I remember it correctly, their first was when they were 10 years old.) **Mikan was a little bit uneasy so she decided to break the kiss.

"Natsume, promise me that you'll come back to me."

"I promise. Only death can break us apart."

Then, again, they shared another blissful kiss. After which, Natsume drove Mikan home and bid goodbye.

_**After 6 months**_

At the airport, Mikan waited for Natsume. When she saw him……

Mikan: (she's very happy)Ohayo! (but her happiness faded when she saw Natsume holding the hand of another girl) Natsume…who's that girl?

Natsume: Isn't it obvious? Well she's Juliet Margarita-chan, the girl that **I love**.

Mikan: (As she heard this, she felt like the whole world is crushing unto her. Her heart broke into pieces.)

But- (Natsume butted in)

Natsume: I know. So right here, right now I'll tell you that were over.

Mikan: (she wanted to cry, but she hold her tears) Huh?! But you promised to me last White Day, that only **death can break us apart**. You broke your promise.

Natsume: I know. (he said with expression less face)

Mikan: ……

Natsume: Gomene but I love her more than you. Gomenasai.

Mikan: ……

Natsume: You can freely choose which guy you will marry. I won't be **jealous.**

Mikan: ……

Natsume: Ja

When Natsume and Juliet walked away, Mikan started to cry and shouted to herself…

**Aishte Imasu, **Natsume-kun.

**End of flashback**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**

**This is edited… but the story won't be changed….**

**Hope you'll still enjoy this. I'm also planning to edit the rest of the chapters before publishing the new one. So, please bear with me a bit more.**

**gag577**


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**Note:**

**Italic words – thoughts**

**Italic+bold words – flashbacks**

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 2: The Accident**

It has been two whole years since that incident. Still unable to forget about her beloved, our brunette is now currently running her own company. She has decided to move but amidst it all, she can't deny that her feelings for Natsume still remains.

"Minna-san, ohayo!" she greeted her co-workers in the company. (She is the **President** of the **Sakura Group of Companies**. Her sister, Rayne Sakura, was the Vice-President of the company.) She then went to her office. She just started reading and analyzing some documents, when her phone rang…

_Cause you bring out the best in me_

_Like no one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side_

_That's why I love you…_

(Though hearing this song makes her remember all the pain, it's still her favorite. It really is unfortunate of her to love _**HIM**_ this much)

Mikan answered the phone quickly. She answered it with great cheerfulness written all over her face and voice. But as she hears the caller's voice, she herself cannot understand what she feels at the moment.

Mikan: Moshi, moshi?!

Caller: Mikan Sakura?

Mikan: Hai…

Caller: Po…lk…a

Mikan: (she was shocked) Na…t…su…me?

Natsume: Polka…

Mikan: (she put down the phone, she was just too hurt to continue the conversation between the two of them)

"Natsume didn't erase my number though we broke up. After all these years…" she started crying.

-

"_**You promised me last White Day. You broke your promise…"**_

"_**I know"**_

"…"

"_**Gomenasai. I love her more than you…"**_

-

"You broke your promise, Natsume." "_I thought I was only the one!" _Mikan said as she cried.

It was indeed a very hard thing to forget. It being the day she had waited only having found out that her boyfriend had another girl. It may have been better if they've broken up for they are not compatible with each other but the fact that they're done because of another girl was indeed heart wrenching.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Mikan, I'm very sorry that I broke up with you. I really regretted that moment" Natsume said while his bangs covering his teary eyes. **(A/N: I can't believe Natsume is CRYING.)**

"Natsume! Your nothing but a crap!" Juliet shouted.

"Shut up! Ugly, bastard!"

"It's all you're fault! I didn't force you to love me, did I? I just simply gave you an option. I just can't help but to laugh at an imagination that you actually fell into my stupid trap!" Juliet… or should I say… Luna said. **(A/N: Actually Juliet Margarita is really Luna Koizumi. She fooled Natsume.)**

"Why can't you just **SHUT UP!** All of these sufferings that I've caused her were all because of you. You **BITCH!**" he glared at her, and at an instant her hair got burned. But the fire was extinguished by her Alice.

"Stupid, bastard!"

_**Back to Mikan**_

Rayne saw her crying in her office. All this time, and her sister still suffered the same pain from two years ago. If not, maybe even greater and she cannot bear to see her like that. Mikan was her one and only relative living in this world. She was her sister, her idol and her guardian. She approached her and said…

"Nee-san, don't tell me you're crying for that **stupid bastard **again?!

"…"

"May he rot in **HELL! STUPID! BAKA!**"

"I know that you know how much I…still…love him."

"Still- (they are interrupted by a call)"

Mikan picked up her phone…

"It's Imai, Hotaru. Our… I mean my friend." **(A/N: Rayne likes Ruka but he likes Hotaru, so Rayne is jealous)**

Mikan: Moshi, moshi?

Hotaru: Mikan… Natsume is in trouble.

Mikan: I…don't…care!

Hotaru: You'll just let him die? Heartless. (she said with a bit of shocked tone)

Mikan: After all what he has done to me… umm… it's okay

Hotaru: Are you sure? You may never see him again.

Mikan: It's really fine. Thanks for calling me anyway.

Hotaru: No problem. Are you _**really**_ sure about this?

Mikan: Yes

Hotaru: Bye, then.

Mikan: Ja. Hotaru.

Mikan faced Rayne **(A/N: As if they're twins, they have the exact face)**

"Now what? You'll believe in that bastard?" Rayne said with a worried look. They are after all… sisters…

"No. They can't fool me anymore. For all you know, this is only a set-up again.

"Yeah. That's my sis. Nee-san, keep it up!"

"Arigatou" she then flash her usual bright smile.

_**Meanwhile**_

Natsume's phone rang…

_Cause you bring out the best in me_

_Like no one else can do_

**(A/N: Even though they broke up, he still love her.)**

Natsume: Moshi, moshi?

Hotaru: Hyuuga, this is Imai…

Natsume: Imai, what happened?

Hotaru: We can't control **baka** anymore. Seems like she has grown some brain cells.**(A/N: You already know who I mean, right?)**

Natsume: Oh… well, I guess she had some clue.

Hotaru: What clue?

Natsume: I called her a while ago.

Hotaru: If you did, why didn't you told me first?

Natsume: I called her _**after**_ I called you.

Hotaru: Guess that's why I can't reach her for a while.

Natsume: Since I have nothing else to do, can I go there? I want to visit Ruka.

Hotaru: Yeah, but be sure to bring some crabs.

Natsume: Tch…

Hotaru: No complaining! Since you're the one visiting, you should bring some presents.

Natsume: Fine, but not that many.

Hotaru: As long as you bring some. Ja.

_**Back to Mikan**_

"Nee-san, it's already 5:00 P.M. Let's go home" Rayne said while facing Mikan.

"Hai…"

Mikan's eyes was still a bit puffy from all those crying. Well, when she got out of her office, she was wearing her sunglasses and her smile. For the past years, her co-workers have been very attached to her. All of them treated her as a family, not their boss. But still, they have respected her as of what she deserved. That's why, they would indeed worry if they saw her puffy eyes and tear-stained face.

_**Nogi Mansion**_

Hotaru and Ruka Nogi are happily watching there favorite T.V. program when…

"We will temporarily cut this program for important breaking news!" said the reporter. "Two cars crashed in to a coconut tree in different places at the same time! It was said that the two cars are at its highest speed. Unfortunately, it rained early this morning so the road was still a bit slippery…" she continued

"Weird, huh!" Hotaru said with an emotionless face

"Yeah" Ruka agreed

"…two people both badly injured was immediately brought to the St. Paul's Medical Hospital, namely the two drivers, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan's sister, Rayne Sakura, received light injury only. Both of the cars received its most damage at the driver's side. The passengers are currently being rushed to the hospital."

Upon hearing this, Ruka and Hotaru immediately called the others. (Anna, Nonoko, Yu, Koko, Sumire, Mochou and even Youichi) They proceeded to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys!**

**I'm very sorry for my very late update. For the past few weeks, I had many projects. I'm sorry if I made Natsume in my fanfic very harsh. I've also edited this chapter. Hope you still like it.**

**Anyway,**

**ruin princess**

**helltishgurl**

**Thank you for your reviews guys! **

**Please tell me if my story sucks. **

**Your comments are very much welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Amnesia

**NOTE:**

**Bold + Italic words – flashbacks**

**Italic words – thoughts**

-

-

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 3: The Amnesia**

In the hospital, Natsume and Mikan's room are beside each other.

-

_**Mikan's Room**_

-

"Onee-chan, please wake up!" _Kami-sama, please don't get my onee-chan. I need her! _Rayne said with teary eyes.

Then suddenly, Mikan opened her eyes weakly.

"Oh, Mikan-san, thank goodness you've awakened!" Rayne said while hugging Mikan…

-

Suddenly the door opened, it revealed a raven-haired girl and a blonde boy with a little kid.

-

"Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi?" Mikan said weakly.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Ruka greeted happily.

"Ruka you idiot! You're not supposed to greet **good morning** to someone who nearly **died**!" Hotaru scolded.

"But-" he was about to retort but Rayne butted in...

"You're supposed to say 'Genki desu ka?!' or 'Daijobou?!'

"Gomen ne!" Ruka said while looking on the ground.

-

While they are agruing, Youichi approached Mikan...

-

"Daijobou, Mikan-san?!" Youichi said with a concerned face.

"I'm...fine...Youichi! Thanks for the concern anyway." Mikan said, still shocked of Youichi's actions. She then hugged him, which made him blush. **(A/N: Youichi only loves Mikan as a sister.)**

-

_**Meanwhile, in Natsume's Room**_

**-**

The whole gang (except Hotaru and Ruka) were inside. They were busy talking, that's why they haven't noticed that Natsume already woke up...

-

"Who are you?" Natsume said with a very confused look.

Silence enveloped the whole room...

"Ne, Natsume...stop joking around!" Mochu finally said with a worried face.

_Who are these people? What are they doing here? Why am I here? Who am I? _thought Natsume. this made Koko but in...

"Mochu, he's not...joking!" Koko said while looking on the ground. The whole gang were at a state of shocked.

"WHAT!!!" the gang said in unison.

"Koko...wh...what..do you..mean?!" Sumire asked

"He's asking who are we, why are we here, why is he here, and..."

"WHAT!!" the girls shout in unison, which made Koko very nervous...

"...and he's asking...who is he..." Koko finally answered.

_How the hell_ _did he did that? Did he just read my mind?! _Natsume thought in amazement. **(A/N: Sorry about this guys. it just makes the story exciting!)**

"Yes, Natsume. I really did read your mind!"

"Nat..Natsume?! Is that my name?" Natsume asked.

"You're Natsume Hyuuga. You have an alice of fire!" Mochu answered.

"...alice...what's an alice?"

"An alice is an ability of a person to have extraordinary powers." Sumire explained.

"By the way, who are you?"

" I'm Mochu Hitmo. I have an alice of levetation."

"I'm Sumire Shouda. I have a cat-dog alice."

"I'm Tobita Yuu. I have an alice of illusion."

"I'm Anna Umenomiya. I have an alice of cooking."

"I'm Yome Kokoro. I have a mind-reading alice."

"And I'm Nonoko Ogasawara. I have an alice of chemistry."

-

Just when everybody was finished in introducing their selves, the door suddenly slammed. A girl with yellow hair appeared...

-

"WHO ARE YOU?!" said the girls in unison, which made the girl a little shocked. But she managed to regain her composure and said...

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**NOTE:**

**Thank you for your reviews: **

**helltishgurl**

**sakura-hime18**

**p3rsona'**

**Yumi Jimyoin**

**Please review!**

**- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**

**Bold capital words shouting**

**Italic words thoughts**

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 4**

"I'm Juliet Margarita. I'm the FIANCEE of Natsume!" she said with a smirk and emphasizing the word 'fiancee' clearly.

**"FIANCEE!" **they shouted with all shocked and confused face. **(They shouted, but not that loud.)**

"Yes, I am Natsume's fiancee" she said as she approached the confused Natsume.

-

All their jaw dropped! **(A/N: Honestly, who wouldn't? By the way the gang didn't know about what happened 2 years ago, except for Houtaru and Ruka. They still thought that Natsume and Mikan have a relationship, that's why their shock.)**

**- **

"Who are you?" asked Natsume

"Don't be silly Natsume, I'm your fiancee!"

"Fiancee!... Are you sure?!"

"Why...don't you like me?" she said with teary-eyes

"...it's not that...it's just-" he was cut off by Juliet

"But...I thought...you love me?!"

-

_**Natsume's POV**_

_I stayed silent for minutes, finding words to answer her 'simple' question... Why am I feeling like this? I'm not happy of what she has told me. It's like I'm waiting for someone. Do...I love...somebody else? Then...who? Where could she be?!_

_-_

_-- _

**Meanwhile in Mikan's Room**

**- **

"Ne, nee-chan, I think we should visit onii-chan now." Youichi said

"Onii-chan..."

"Natsume nii-chan!"

"You mean... Natsume is here! Why didn't you tell me?!" Mikan said with her worry eyes. **(A/N: After all the things he has done to her, she still loves him!)**

**- **

Everybody sweatdropped!!!

-

"All this time... you didn't know, Sakura-san?" Ruka asked.

Mikan just nodded.

"Baka" Hotaru said.

"Hotaruuuuu... you're so mean! By the way, why is Natsume here in the hospital?" she asked

"Well...he also had an accident. Just like you." she calmly replied with her expression less face.

-

Mikan jumped out of the bed.

-

"Then let's go and visit him!" _I hope his alright! _

-

She grabbed Youichi by the hand and run to Natsume's room.

--

_**Back to Natsume's Room (still Natsume's POV)**_

**--**

_I was really in deep thought then the door slammed. I looked at the door... I saw a brunette-haired girl with a silver-haired kid at her side, holding her hands. Then followed by a raven-haired girl and a blonde boy._

_--_

_"Ohayo minna-san!" the brunette girl greeted. But nobody replied._

_-_

_She walked to me and said..._

_-_

_"Natsume-kun, daijobou?"_

_"Who are you?" I simply replied_

_"..." she just stared at me with a shocked and worried expression._

_"Natsume, what's wrong with you?" the blonde boy asked._

_"Koko, who are these people? Are they my friends, too?" I asked him. _

_-_

_Koko just nodded._

_-_

_"Mikan-chan...Ruka...Hotaru...Youichi..." Koko said_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_"Natsume has an..."_

_**"A WHAT??"**_

_"...an amnesia..."_

_-_

**End of Natsume's POV**

**-**

Mikan, Ruka and Youichi were shocked. Hotaru just remained calm. Then there was a deffying silence...

-

" Ni-chan...don't you remember me?" Youichi asked.

"Gomen ne!" he said while looking down. Natsume felt bad for the boy, he also felt that he is close to him.

-

Youichi started crying. Mikan hug him...

-

"Don't worry, Youichi! We're still here remember!" she said while sweetly smiling.

_Her smile, it makes everything so right. Why do I have this feeling? I felt that whenever she smile, it's like a big load is lifted from me. Why do I fell that she's really important in my life. Is she ... is she the one... the one that... **I truly loved**?!... Damn!! What are you thinking?! You have a fiancee, damned it!... But I don't think or more likely feel that I love her. _Natsume thought.

-

Just after that last thought, Koko burst out laughing.

-

"Koko, why are laughing? Anna asked

Natsume gave him a 'just-try-to-tell-and-you'll-be-burned-to-ashes' look. Upon seeing this look he instantly stopped laughing, not wanting to burned.

"Nothing...Anna. I just... remembered something." Koko answered.

-

Mikan approached Natsume...

-

"I'm Mikan Sakura." she said as she held her hand for him to shake it. Natsume took it...

-

"Nice to meet you." he said in a very cold voice

This made her sad, but she didn't let anyone to see it. She just flash a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you, too!" she said. "By the way, this is Youichi." she said as she carried him.

"Hi, little guy. Sorry if I didn't remember you." he said as he patted Youichi's head.

"It's okay onii-chan! As long as you let me treat and call you as my brother..." Youichi said

Natsume just nodded. Then he looks down...

"Natsume, what's wrong?" Mikan asked

"I'm sorry..." he said. You really can't see his teary eyes because it is covered by his bangs.

"Sorry for what?" Nonoko asked

"Sorry for...not remembering you..."

"It's not your fault, Natsume!" Ruka assured him

"Yeah it's not your fault. So, cheer up Natsume." Mikan sais and smiled

"Thanks, guys."

"Well... it's not late for new memories, right?" Mikan asked (or more likely, said)

"Yeah, Mikan's right! Mochu aggreed

"Then let's bring him to places thae he has many memories of!" Sumire said

"Yeah, maybe... just maybe...he'll remember us by that!" Nonoko exclaimed

"Okay, so it's settled then! After Natsume is discharge from the hospital, let's bring him first to the Alice Academy." Ruka said.

"Yeah, that would be nice!" Anna said

"We will be able to visit our teachers , too!" said Koko.

"So, will that be okay with you, Natsume?" he asked facing Natsume.

"If it helps... then, why not." Natsume said

-

Mikan really felt sad because Natsume didn't remember the, 'especially her'. But she is also happy because she's gonna be with **HER** one and only love... Natsume...

-

**End of Chapter**

**- **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys, **

**I'm really really sorry for the very very late update! I got stuck with homeworks, projects, reports, and exams.**

**-k0nek0**

**-dominiqueanne**

**-Midnight Taiyou**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**By the way, if you're wondering where were Rayne and Juliet... Rayne did not go to Natsume's room... Juliet get out of Natsume's room before and others can go out of Mikan's room.**

**Please read and review!**

**Comments are very much welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Trip

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANY GAKUEN ALICE CHARACTERS**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 5: The Trip  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It was an early morning. A brunette was running like hell……_ Crap! Why did I have to over sleep! Hotaru's going to kill me __**for sure!**_ "I hope they didn't leave me!" Mikan said while panting.

**Meanwhile**

"Where is that baka?" Hotaru said

"Don't worry, she'll be here any minute now." Ruka assured her.

"Who said I'm worried?" Hotaru **_calmly _**said, glaring at Ruka

"Speaking of the devil, she's here!" Koko informed.

"Gomen, gomen….." she said, panting "I overslept, I'm really sorry!" still catching her breath.

"Baka! We were waiting for almost an hour you know?!" said Hotaru, facing Mikan

"Awww…….Hotaru is worried!.....I wanna hug you!" a teary-eyed Mikan said while running towards Hotaru and extending her arms

Then, …….**BAKA BAKA BAKA**…….

"I haven't used this for a while! 'Glad I brought it!"

Everyone sweat dropped, including Natsume. **(A/N: that's an Ice Queen for you)**

"Now that we're complete, can we go?" Mochu asked

"Getting excited, aren't we?" Koko teased. **(A/N: reminder, Koko can read minds)**

"Hey, is there **_something_** that we **_don't_** know but **_must_** know?" Ruka asked, eyeing both Mochu and Sumire.

Both of them can't help but blush.

"Spill!" Hotaru said **_(more like a command than_**_ **a statement)**_

"We…..we…. just….got together, that's all….." Her voice shaking as she stammered, and blushing too

"Since when?" Anna squealed

"Since… let's say, 6 months ago." Koko answered

"**6 MONTHS?!**" Mikan shouted

Hotaru hit Mikan on the head making her fall to the ground face flat.

"No need to shout baka"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mikan asked, standing up and brushing her clothes"..and why the heck do you know that?" pointing to Koko.

"Hello, I'm a mind reader, remember?" Koko reminded.

"Hehehe…..right, right,… sorry I forgot." Facing the couple, "Now you two, answer my question"

"Well,…. It's just that….we're all so busy….." Mochu explained, his voice trailing ans a little bit shaking

"We wouldn't have mind!" Nonoko gushed while the rest nodded

"Okay, okay…… It's getting late. We have to go now." Ruka informed, winking at the couple.

With this everybody started boarding the van and left the couple. Both Mochu and Sumire sighed, if it wasn't for Ruka maybe they would have been bombarded by more questions by now. Then they too, entered the van.

**SITTING ARRANGEMENT: **

**FIRST ROW-**Ruka(driver) Youchi, Hotaru

**SECOND ROW-**Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu

**THIRD ROW-**Mochu, Sumire

**LAST ROW-**Mikan, Natsume

"Guys, this trip takes about 3 hours. You can sleep if you want." said Ruka

"Yeah, so that we have plenty of energy when we arrive." piped Anna

"By the way, where's Juliet?" asked Nonoko

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her for a while." _Not that I care, though, _Sumire said.

"She said that she has business to attend to. It would would be for about a month so, basically, she can't join us."

_Good! _almost all of them though at the same time, including Mikan. This made Koko jump a little and then he managed a smile. After that, the loooong trip began….. The gang fell asleep one by one but not all. Natsume didn't sleep or more like **COULDN'T **sleep…….

**FLASHBACK**

Mikan is soundly sleeping while Natsume is sleepy and quietly observing her. The van suddenly stopped, Mikan almost bumped her head on one of the seats but Natsume's hand acted immediately. He sighed as he let Mikan's head lean on his shoulder. **(A/N: Awww what a gentleman)**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Natsume's eyes slowly closed and fell asleep. Unknown to them two pair of eyes were "I wish they stay like that forever." Ruka said, sighing

"I hope so, but I can't help worrying about Mikan." Ruka smiled at this

"Why are you smilling?"

"You know, you may be cold at times but you do care."

"Shut up!" she said while facing the opposite direction and blushing at that. Ruka can't help but smirk. Oh how he loved to tease her.

**An hour later…….**

"Hey guys, wake up! We've just arrived at the academy!" Ruka shouted.

With a voice that loud, everybody started waking up.

"Wow, that ride took like, **FOREVER?!**" Sumire complained

"Well, I think it's worth it." Anna answered, a smile evident on her face.

Everybody looked at the direction Anna was facing. All of them can't help but smile at the scene presented in front of them.

This is what they saw:** Mikan's head leaning on Natsume's shoulder** while **his head on top of Mikan's** both of them peacefully sleeping.

"**.GOD. They're so cute!**" Nonoko gushed

"Ummm....... should we wake them up?" Yuu asked

"I think there's no need for that....." Ruka said

Natsume and Mikan slowly opened their eyes.

_I woke up due to the noisy environment and felt something stirred under my head. I wondered, ahh right it was Mikan. She was leaning on my shoulder. _" Oh, so, you're awake?" Natsume said.

**MIKAN'S POV**

_I slowly opened my eyes and as my vision cleared up, I saw my friends staring at me......and....someone else? All their faces were smiling and..._"Oh, so, you're awake?" _my train of thoughts was interrupted by this simple statement. I know this voice, the voice that I longed for 2 years. As i looked up, I saw beautiful crimson eyes, piercing through me own. It was truly breathtaking._

**END OF POV**

_What beautiful hazel eyes she possed. Staring at it makes me utterly mesmerized. Somehow, I get the feeling that this is not the first time I've stared at this pair of eyes. It feels so nostalgic._

"Ehemm, ehemmm......should we get going now or you'd want to stay behind?" Koko said, interferring their moment.

This made the two individual jerk and come back to the real world. Mikan was blushing ten shades of red. Everyone started smiling and laughing.....which made the two even more embarassed.

"Now, we have to go. Someone's already waiting outside the gate." Yuu informed.

"Hai, hai...." eveyone answered

While Natsume and Mikan remained inside the van....

"Ummmm......thank you for letting me lean on your shoulder...." Mikan said at a very soft voice. Good thing Natsume had a keen hearing so he heard her.

"It's nothing." he answered. "Let's proceed outside or they might come back here and tease us again."

"Yeah, you're right......" Mikan agreed. _though I don't mind..._

When they got outside, all their friends were silently staring at the gate. The gate that kept them from the ouside world for years, they hated this gate but not anymore.

"**WELCOME BACK TO ALICE ACADEMY!**" a voice said.....

All of them looked at the owner of the voice and........

**End of Chapter 5**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Guys sorry for the very(10x) late update.....**

**WOW it took almost 2 years to make this...**

**well actually, i just made this chapter just this month.....**

**I wasn't inspired lately and my schedule's been very hectic...**

**really very sorry..**

**Thanks for the reviews and hope that you would still support me**

**Please tell me if my story sucks**

**Read and Review**

**Comments are very much welcomed and accepted**

**-gag577-  
**


End file.
